


【考據】黑籃手機遊戲Cross Colors：七福神

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Seven Lucky Gods
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: 各個角色對應如下：黑子：大黑天火神：福祿壽黃瀨：弁財天綠間：毘沙門天青峰：壽老人紫原：布袋尊赤司：惠比寿天





	【考據】黑籃手機遊戲Cross Colors：七福神

雖然crosscolors現在已經沒有了，不過當初推出的角色扮演(?)裡還是有很多人物是可以值得推敲的。

這次要介紹的是七福神系列：

 

 

在日本傳統的神道文化裡，流傳著各式各樣的神明，各自也都代表了不同的意義。但其中，有七尊神明從十五世紀開始一直特別受到日本人的喜愛，也就是「七福神」。

根據日本流傳的神話故事，七福神以寶船四處遊歷，船上載滿了財寶和福氣，到了新年就會賜贈好運與繁榮給信眾。所以當初遊戲在運營的時候，這個系列是在正月期間登場的~

 

 

 

一般來說，七福神包含了惠比壽、大黑天、毘沙門天、壽老人、福祿壽、弁財天、布袋等七位神，整體形象類似中國的八仙。(八仙也有過海的典故，都與海洋、河流有關呢！)

這七尊神裡，只有我們最耳熟能詳的惠比壽是來自於日本本土，其餘六位據信是外來神明，像是大黑天、毘沙門天、弁財天傳自印度，而壽老人、福祿壽、布袋則傳自中國等等。

 

接下來就逐一介紹吧！

 

**黑子：大黑天**

不曉得是不是因為都有個「黑」字，所以才讓黑子對應這位大黑天ww

掌管財富與繁榮的「大黑天」，日文名稱跟「大國」諧音(因此被認為是與神道的大國主命為同一神)，源自印度的「摩訶」(Mahākāla)，印度教裡亦稱作「濕婆」(Shiva)，只不過這時候是以世界毀滅者形態出現，大約在九世紀時傳入日本。

在印度教以及佛教密宗裡，大黑天神是重要的護法神，同時也是 **專治疾病之醫神** 與 **財富之神** 。到了日本之後，形象逐漸轉化──日本人心目中的大黑天，不僅是佛門的護法神，也為掌管 **農業五穀豐收** 與 **財富之神** 。與印度和佛教形象中常見的黝黑外表和可怕相貌不同，這位原本相貌兇猛的明王，經過歷史變遷，融合了日本本土文化，逐漸發展成一個討喜的 **食糧神** 與 **財富之神** 。日本大黑天的形象通常是手持木槌、面帶微笑、座下有米袋或錢箱等等。

 

下圖：三藩市亞洲藝術博物館收藏的大黑天神繪畫

下圖：近代日本常見的大黑天形象

火神如果跟大黑天在一起，的確不愁吃不愁穿了呢ww

在官圖中，黑子背後揹了一個像是米桶的東西，象徵五穀豐收，左邊腰上掛了一個錢袋，象徵財富。

 

* * *

 

 

**火神：福祿壽**

「福祿壽」對中華文化圈來說應該也是非常熟悉的一尊神。這尊來自於中國道教的福祿壽，是道教的三種願望──幸 **福** (財富)、 **祿** 命(子孫)、長 **壽** (健康)的具現化，據說是來自中國的福、祿、壽三星的同體。有意思的是，因為象徵意義接近，所以七福神中的另外一神”壽老人”，也被視為是福祿壽的同體、異名之神。而壽老人的對應角色是誰？是青峰。

呼應到了在各種意義上都非常相似的光組ww

外表上，福祿壽長著長鬍鬚、長額頭、中式長衫、身材矮小、手持杖或經卷，經常有代表長壽的動物伴隨，如鹿、龜和鶴等等，象徵長壽。

 

下圖：活躍於幕末到明治初期的日本浮世繪畫家猩々暁斎所繪製的福祿壽，可看見高高的額頭、長長的鬍鬚，以及象徵著長壽的鹿與鶴

在官圖中，火神沒有白鬍鬚(笑)，不過左手拿了一根長杖，右手則攬了一隻靠在他身上的丹頂鶴，象徵長壽。

 

* * *

 

**黃瀨：弁財天**

「弁才天」亦稱作弁天，是七福神裡唯一一位 **女神明** 。

這位弁才天源自印度教的弁才天女(Sarasvati)，來自聖河薩拉斯瓦蒂河，因此被視為印度的 **河神** 。隨著佛教引進，日本的弁才天也承繼了河神身份，而河流的水聲令人聯想到音樂，進而推演出 **音樂神、福德神、學藝神** 等豐富的神格。另外因為「才」與「財」諧音，因此又追加了 **財神** 屬性，所以有的地方也會將這位神的名字寫成弁財天。另，新字體中「弁」與「辯」諧音，辯即有雄辯口才之意，所以近代亦有 辯財天/辯才天/弁財天等寫法。

弁才天常見的形象是手持琵琶、掌管 **音樂、藝術、知識和口才** 。

 

下圖：猩々暁斎所繪製的弁財天，下方有代表河水的「龍」，以及優雅的女神形象

黃瀨的模特兒身分以及與誰都能好好相處的個性，應該是對應到音樂、藝術和口才。在官圖中，黃瀨的形象是抱著一個琵琶，而且藍色的衣服下襬仔細看會發現有水的波紋，對應到源自於印度的河神身分。

 

* * *

 

**綠間：毘沙門天**

同樣也是來自於印度的神。毘沙門天是警惡懲奸的武神，是佛教裡的四天王之一(代表著北方多聞天王，是首領)。

北方多聞天王，又名毗沙門，「多聞」意為精通佛法，以福、德聞於四方。常見形象是身穿綠色甲冑(推想可能是對應綠間的原因之一)，右手托 **寶塔** ，左手持 **三叉戟** ，面容勇悍，手中的寶塔代表著他守護的寶物，有尊嚴的象徵。在印度神話中是 **北方守護神、知識之神、財神** ，也是一個很重要的 **武神** 。

在婆羅門教傳說中，由於曾率領其夜叉眾與毗濕奴打敗魔王羅伐拿，從此被敬為 **武神、軍神。**

在佛教傳說中，因為經常護持如來道場，有緣時常聽如來說法，故名多聞天，是 **知識之神。**

在中國，其塑像手上的塔、戟改為「傘」或「幢」，四大天王遂為後人賦予「風調雨順」的吉祥意義；另一隻手則多持銀鼠或黃鼠，能吐寶珠。有的廟宇中也有一手持傘、一手托塔的形象。現今我們在中華文化圈常看見的門神，有些就是以四大天王的形象描繪而成。

值得一提的是，日本戰國時代，被後世尊為「軍神」的上杉謙信，自詡為毘沙門天的化身。他的軍旗就有「毘」（「毗」之異體字）的字樣。

 

下圖：活躍於幕末到明治初期的日本浮世繪畫家猩々暁斎所繪製的毘沙門天，可看見左手持槍與三叉戟，並穿著綠色甲冑

官圖中，綠間不但穿著綠色的甲冑，左手拿寶塔，右手拿三叉戟，可說是非常符合形象了。

 

* * *

 

**青峰：壽老人**

「壽老人」源自中國，傳說是南極仙翁的化身。

南極仙翁，又稱南極老人、長生大帝，是中國神話中的 **長壽之神** ，又稱壽星或者老人星。南極仙翁被視為長壽的吉星，經常與福星和祿星並稱福祿壽三星。

就像剛剛提到火神(福祿壽)時說的，壽老人的外型跟福祿壽很相像(長長白鬚的老人)，所以經常被混淆，亦有說其實兩者其實是同一神明。常見的形象是手杖上綁著一個捲軸或是扇子，象徵 **智慧** 。旁邊常有牡鹿、白鶴或龜等代表長壽的動物伴隨身旁。掌管 **智慧** 和 **長壽** 的神明。

 

下圖：江戶時代中期畫師橘守國所繪的壽老人，同樣是長壽的老者形象，旁邊有一隻鹿相隨

官圖中，青峰的左手拿著一個象徵長壽的壽桃，右手則摟了一隻牡鹿，完全是長壽的象徵呢！

* * *

 

**紫原：布袋尊**

來自於中國，掌管 **快樂** 和 **豐裕，** 如果用「彌勒佛」這個名字對大家來說應該更為熟悉。相傳中國五代後梁，有一位叫做契此的僧人，常常揹著一個布袋開口而笑，所以又稱「布袋和尚」或「笑佛」，傳說這位僧人是彌勒菩薩的化身。在一些漢傳佛教的寺院裡，常見到的大肚彌勒(或大肚比丘)即以契此為原來的型態塑造。在佛教作為表示佛法的教育，表示「量大福大」，提醒世人學習有一顆包容別人的心。

由於契此的形象通常為臉帶笑容，手提布袋，有 **和氣生財** 、 **累積財富** 的意思，而受民間信仰的人視之為 **財神** 供養奉行，一般商家如彩券行、餐廳等，也會在店鋪裡供奉塑像。

形象為手持寶扇和布袋、面帶笑容，除了上文所提的財富象徵之外，也象徵著 **幸福** 。

 

下圖是幕末至明治前期活動的浮世繪畫師月岡芳年所繪的《悟道月》

官圖中紫原的形象，胸前有一串念珠，應該是象徵著布袋是僧人這個傳說，此外背後揹著一個大福袋，是非常標準的布袋尊形象了。

 

* * *

 

**赤司：恵比寿天**

 恵比寿是七福神裡面唯一一個源自日本的神明，漢字亦寫做惠比須、恵美須，原先是漁民信仰的 **海上守護神** ，後來由於海運的興起而成了 **商業之神** ，亦被視為財神，到14、15世紀演變為了民眾的一般信仰。

常見的形象是頭戴烏帽、身穿狩衣、右手持釣竿、左手抱鯛魚的姿態(亦有雙手捧著鯛魚的姿態)，有 **正直** 的象徵。

關於惠比壽的來源有著不同的說法。一種說法認為，日本神話中的創世神伊邪那岐命和伊邪那美命(在古事記中，這兩位是日本諸島與諸神的創造者，既是兄妹也是夫妻) 因結婚儀式錯誤而生下了畸形兒「蛭子」並將其遺棄，後來被奉為「夷三郎大明神」，也就是惠比壽。

在古事記和日本書記的記載中，蛭子神為發育不全的畸形兒，雖然被伊邪那岐命和伊邪那美命放到葦船流放海中，日本民間卻傳說祂漂流到彼岸的常世國，後來成為保佑漁獲豐收、航運昌隆的守護神，故一般日本民間將蛭子神視為福神、海神、商業神等。位於兵庫縣西宮市的西宮神社，傳說蛭子神乘著葦舟漂流至攝津國西浦海岸，當地的漁夫拾獲後扶養長大，稱為夷三郎（エビスサブロウ）。後來被供奉成夷三郎大明神、戎大神，保佑漁民出海平安、漁獲豐富，香火鼎盛。

另外，因為蛭子是沒有骨骼、發育不良的畸形兒，後世常針對這一點而將蛭子描寫成妖怪。

 

下圖：江戶時代水墨畫畫家曾我蕭白所繪製的單色水墨畫惠比壽。值得一提的是，這位畫家的作品很多都是取材自中國傳奇和民間故事人物肖像畫和風景畫。

 

下圖：標題為「恵比寿天申訳之記」(惠比壽道歉)，作者不可考。海神惠比壽帶著浩浩蕩蕩的水軍(?)來道歉啦！

在官圖中，赤司的形象是頭戴烏帽手持釣竿坐在鯛魚的身上，是唯一的日本神代表，也是海神的象徵呢！

 

* * *

 

 

以上，是七福神的一些考據。在找資料的時候才發現黑籃官方在對應角色以及設計衣服這幾個環節上真的非常用心，遊戲本體沒有了真的非常可惜。

不過雖然本體沒有了但crosscolors的周邊還是一直出，該說真不愧是官方嗎ww

 

 


End file.
